1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board, a semiconductor package, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Technologies which mount electronic components such as semiconductor chips, active elements, or passive elements in multilayer boards is being developed due to demands for lighter, thinner, and smaller electronic devices, including mobile phones, with more functions. Various technologies which embed components in the board have been developed.
A printed circuit board is prepared by printing circuit patterns with a conductive material such as Copper on an electro-insulating board and is a board made to mount an electronic component. The printed circuit board is a circuit board on which circuit patterns are printed to support mounting positions of electrically connect electronic components to allow for much higher component density.
In US Patent Publication No 2008-0099230, flex-rigid wiring board and method of manufacturing the same is disclosed. All documents cited in the present disclosure, including published documents, patent applications, and patents, may be incorporated herein in their entirety by reference in the same manner as when each cited document is separately and specifically incorporated or incorporated in its entirety.